


[fanmix] 22 Hearts of Sand

by ad_astra_03



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Generation Kill fanmix.  "inside every man there's a heart of sand / you can see it in his face"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] 22 Hearts of Sand

**22 Hearts of Sand**

  1. The Captain and the Hourglass, Laura Marling ( _inside every man there's a heart of sand / you can see it in his face_ )
  2. In the Shadow of the Western Hills, The Mountain Goats ( _is there no one here who's making this connection?_ )
  3. Lark, Josh Ritter ( _i am assured peace will come to me_ )
  4. Crooked Teeth, Death Cab for Cutie ( _i'm a war of head versus heart_ )
  5. Radio Nowhere, Bruce Springsteen ( _is there anybody alive out there?_ )
  6. Hospital Beds, Cold War Kids ( _the joy and misery_ )
  7. California Burritos, Chuck Ragan ( _how cold can a heart become / before it crumbles or decides to stay numb?_ )
  8. The Last Thing On My Mind, Stark Sands ( _it's a lesson too late for the learnin' / made of sand, made of sand_ )
  9. Always Gold, Radical Face ( _you would kill for me / and knew that i'd do the same_ )
  10. Shirt, Peter Mulvey ( _there's the same old joy, the same old hurt_ )



You can listen to it on 8tracks, [here](http://8tracks.com/adastra03/22-hearts-of-sand). I'd love to get some feedback, either here or on 8tracks!

**Author's Note:**

> The teen-and-up rating is for swearing in some of the songs. If that concerns you, please let me know and I'd be happy to tell you more.


End file.
